The Really Really Really Good Story That We Wrote
by CALina
Summary: THE WHOLE STORY IS UP!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAY...I'M SO HAPPY....PLEAZ READ OUR STORY AND REVIEW ALSO
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yeah, we own Animaniacs. That's why we are writing on Fanfiction.net. You figure it out  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
It started out a normal day. Carly and Amanda got up and went to school. Then something weird happened, something very unmoral.  
  
Carly was an African American that always wore pig tails in her black hair. She had brown eyes and was about 5 ft. 3 in. Amanda was a Caucasian and had short brown hair that she always wore in a half ponytail. She had hazel eyes and was about 5 ft.  
  
"So I was like no way, and then she was all yes way, and I was all no you didn't, and she..  
  
"I get the point Amanda." Carly stated.  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you what happened."  
  
As they waited for the bus, something fell and hit Carly on the head.  
  
"Owwie" She yelled  
  
"What happened?" Asked Amanda  
  
"This box that says Top Secret Do Not Open just hit me" Carly said "Let's open it"  
  
"But.."  
  
"LET'S OPEN IT!"  
  
"Ok, Ok"  
  
As soon as they opened it their normal day turned inside out. For they were sucked into the box.  
  
"AHHHHHH" They screamed  
  
They finally stopped falling and hit the ground with a thud. They got up and looked around.  
  
"Amanda"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
"But we don't live in Kansas." She said  
  
Carly hit her across the head.  
  
"OOOOOHHHHH" She still looked confused. Amanda turned to look at Carly. "HA!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look like a weasel!"  
  
Before she had a chance to respond the two of them were grabbed in a net.  
  
"I's finally's gots yous Warners!"  
  
"WARNERS!" Amanda and Carly said in unison.  
  
All of the sudden they were thrown in to a room. They got up and saw three faces looking at them.  
  
"Oh my" Amanda said  
  
"Amanda" Carly said taking her eyes off of the three faces. "Can I see your mirror?"  
  
"Carly, I don't think this is the time to be checking your make-up."  
  
"But I don't...just give me the mirror." She said irritated  
  
She reached in her mirror and handed Carly her mirror  
  
"EEP!" Said Carly. She was looking at a face that was not her own. It was a white face surrounded by black. She had to ears that looked like they belonged on a dog. Her hair was still in pig tails though. She looked over at Amanda and she looked exactly the same except her hair was still in a half ponytail. Amanda leaned over and looked in the mirror too.  
  
"No kidding." Amanda said "My hair is a mess."  
  
"Sometimes I don't know why I talk to you." Carly said. "UM..Hi" She said to the people.  
  
"Hellllllllllloooooo nurses" The tallest person said.  
  
"Oh shut up you pig" Said the only girl.  
  
"The other just sat there with his tongue hanging out.  
  
"Is he okay?" Asked Amanda  
  
"PIE" He yelled  
  
"Good Job" The tallest boy said patting him on the head. "So who are you anyway?" He asked turning to Carly and Amanda  
  
"Oh" Amanda said "I'm Amanda and this is my friend Carly."  
  
"Nice to meet you" Carly said.  
  
"We're the Warner brothers" the boys said together  
  
"And I'm the Warner sister" The girl said  
  
"You're Yakko, Wakko, and Dot from the Animaniacs!" Amanda yelled.  
  
"Brilliant deduction Einstein" Carly muttered  
  
"Shut-up" Amanda said to Carly  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Wakko  
  
"That's what we'd like to know" Amanda said  
  
"How'd you get here" Asked Dot  
  
The girls sat down and told the whole story.  
  
"So," Yakko said "Why do you look like us?"  
  
The two girls shrugged  
  
"Well" Yakko said "Don't worry; you can stay with us until you find a way home."  
  
"You'd love that wouldn't you?" Carly said  
  
"Our water tower is your water tower" He said ignoring her.  
  
"So why do you think we were brought here?" Asked Carly  
  
"Beats me" Dot said  
  
"So how are you guys? We haven't been able to see you much." Amanda asked  
  
"Why? You haven't been watching our show or something?" Asked Wakko  
  
"What, you guys don't know?" Asked Carly  
  
"No. What?" Said the three Warners in unison  
  
"Your show comes on at 5 a.m. now."  
  
"FIVE A.M. IN THE MORNING ON SUNDAYS!" Carly yelled  
  
"WHAT" Wakko yelled  
  
"I SAID" Amanda started  
  
"We heard you" Dot said  
  
"Boy, these girls are slower than Wakko" The Warners said to each other  
  
"How come we only have four fingers?" Asked Carly  
  
"I don't know. We were born like that."  
  
"It's getting late and we have to go to bed." Dot announced "You can sleep on the couch."  
  
"Thanks" Amanda and Carly said in unison  
  
"I'll get you some pillows" Yakko said  
  
He walked out of the room.  
  
"Night" Wakko and Dot said  
  
"Night" The girls said  
  
Amanda and Carly looked at each other.  
  
"I still can't believe it" Said Amanda  
  
"What?" Asked Carly  
  
"We're cartoons!"  
  
"Yeah, isn't it cool?"  
  
"How do you explain the cartoonists and the people that do the voices?"  
  
"They're a cover up" Said Yakko coming in with the pillows. "For some reason they don't want people to know that toons are real."  
  
"Oh" Carly said  
  
"Night girls"  
  
"Night. And Thanks for the pillows" Amanda and Carly said  
  
Amanda fell asleep immediately. But before Yakko left, his and Carly's eyes met. After a while someone blinked.  
  
"HA!" Carly yelled "I win you blinked."  
  
When Yakko left the room, Carly woke Amanda up  
  
"Amanda"  
  
"What" She said groggily  
  
"Did you see his eyes? He looks worried. I have this feeling that something big is going to happen."  
  
"Big good or big bad?"  
  
"Big bad." 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: No we don't own Animaniacs. So don't sue us cuz all we have is pocket lint.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
The next day the Warner's looked less..animated. (That sucks)  
  
"What happened to you three?" Asked Carly  
  
"What do you mean? We're all okay" Dot answered "Except Wakko, but he's always like that."  
  
"But you look different" Said Amanda "Look." And she handed them her mirror.  
  
"Less people are watching our show!" Dot said  
  
"We watch your show" Carly pitched in "Sometimes."  
  
"That's sweet, but two people don't make much of a difference." Yakko sighed  
  
"Maybe we can get other people to watch the show" Amanda said "Or call the T.V. station to get the time changed, or ..."  
  
"People have to WANT to watch our show or we will.. I can't even say it" Dot stammered.  
  
"DISAPPEAR!" Wakko said  
  
"NO" Carly yelled "You're not going to disappear."  
  
"What else can we do?" Asked Wakko " We can get the times changed so people don't have to get up so early to watch the show." Amanda said  
  
"The girls are right!" Yakko said and headed for the door  
  
The five of them agreed to go down to the T.V. station and get the times changed on the show. They marched down to the station and looked the receptionist right in the eye.  
  
"We want the Animaniacs to be showed at a reasonable hour, and we're not leaving 'til you change it." Amanda told her  
  
The receptionist pushed a button on her desk.  
  
"Security"  
  
The next thing Amanda, Carly, and the Warners knew, they were thrown into the street.  
  
"They can't do that to us" Said Wakko  
  
"Yes, they can" Carly said "Because they just did."  
  
"Well, if they won't change the time" Amanda threatened "Then we'll have to change it ourselves."  
  
"I couldn't have put it better myself." Said Yakko  
  
They all did a 360 degree turn and ended up in camouflage outfits. Yakko pulled down a map of the station.  
  
"Alright! Wakko and Dot, you take the east wing. Amanda and Carly will come with me to the west wing."  
  
"You'd like that wouldn't you." Carly said  
  
"I have a better idea." Amanda announced "Why don't I go with Dot and Carly you go with Yakko and Wakko."  
  
"Why do I have to go with the two boys?" Carly whined  
  
"Because you're an idiot."  
  
"Oh, ok then"  
  
Five minutes later Carly thought about what Amanda said.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Yakko and Wakko laughed.  
  
  
  
Dot and Amanda wandered around for a little while, looking for the control room.  
  
"Are you sure it was ok to leave Carly with my brothers?" Dot asked Amanda  
  
"Don't worry" Amanda said lightly "She'll be fine."  
  
  
  
Each of the Warner brothers had Carly's arms and were pulling her in different directions.  
  
"It's this way!" Yelled Yakko  
  
"No, it's this way" Wakko replied  
  
"It's this way!"  
  
YOU GUYS ARE TEARING ME APART!" Carly yelled  
  
"It's this way" Yakko said  
  
"Nu'uh, it's this way  
  
"AMANDA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Screamed Carly  
  
  
  
"Did you hear something" Dot asked  
  
"Nope."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else, a man sat at his desk drumming his fingers " Well He said  
  
"Soon the Animaniacs will get moved to an earlier time and in about a month or so, it will be pushed off the air." Said some other guy  
  
"And the Warners?"  
  
"About a week after that, they will disappear!"  
  
"Good, I'll finally get rid of those annoying brats. That will be all Smithers" (HA- who names their kid Smithers!)  
  
"Once the Warners are gone it will be a lot easier." Said the man  
  
  
  
Back at the station, everyone eventually made it to the control room. Yakko and Wakko held Carly back from strangling Amanda while she mad faces at her.  
  
"It wasn't that bad" Yakko stated  
  
Carly just gave him a you have got to be kidding me looks.  
  
"And I have to live with them" Dot said  
  
After they changed the time from Five A.M. on Sunday's to Five P.M. on weekdays they tried to find their way back through the station. This time Carly stood behind the two boys.  
  
"We came from North-West" Said Yakko  
  
"North-East" Said Wakko  
  
"You're both wrong, we came from the North." Dot said  
  
"Uhhh guys" Amanda started  
  
"North-West"  
  
"Guys" Amanda said  
  
"North"  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"There is only one way to go."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"They started walking down the hallway when they heard a noise behind them.  
  
"What was that?" Amanda asked nervously  
  
"Oh," Carly said "That's just the spider monkey coming to give us tea and crumpets. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"  
  
"I wasn't asking you!"  
  
"Oh, well, we don't know either." Yakko said  
  
"I wasn't asking you either. I was just...never mind."  
  
At that, two heavily armed men came around the corner  
  
"Hey!" Said one of them "You're not supposed t be here!"  
  
"How are we gonna get out of this one" Asked Carly  
  
"Oh, well there are two options" Yakko said calmly  
  
Wakko took a mallet from behind his back and hit one of the men on the head.  
  
"That's one" He said then snapped his fingers and an anvil fell on the other guys head.  
  
"That's the other. C'mon"  
  
He grabbed Amanda and Carly's hand and showed everyone to the exit. Once they were out and safely back at the water tower, they started to relax.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else.  
  
"Come in, Smithers" Said the man  
  
"Um, sir, someone changed the hours of the Animaniacs show."  
  
"Well, what is it now?"  
  
"Ummmm Five P.M."  
  
"Then unchanged it, no even better. Take it off the air now."  
  
"But that could take days.even weeks, I can't..."  
  
"I said I want that show off NOW! Do I make myself clear?" 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: No we don't own Animaniacs.blahblahblahblahblah.you no the drill  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The next day at the water tower.  
  
"Hey Yakko" Said Carly "How'd you make that anvil do that yesterday?"  
  
"Do what?" Said Yakko  
  
"Make it fall out of nowhere."  
  
"Oh, I just snapped my fingers."  
  
"Can I try?"  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
Carly looked around to see who she could hit. Then she saw Amanda walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey guys," Amanda said as she waked over to the others "look what I found out" She had Dot's laptop in her hand. Carly formed n evil grin and snapped her fingers. The anvil fell on top of her.  
  
"Ouch!" She yelled  
  
"That's what you get" Said Amanda  
  
Yakko just shook his head and pushed the anvil off of Carly.  
  
"What did you find out?" Asked Wakko  
  
"This says that your show has bee cancelled. Some big company paid big bucks to get your show off the air ASAP."  
  
"Boy," Said Carly "They must really hate you."  
  
Amanda continued "They're also the same company that has taken several other show off the air as well."  
  
"But why?" Asked Dot  
  
"Who knows?" Said Amanda  
  
"I say we go ask them." Said Carly forming a sneaky grin  
  
Amanda typed on the computer looking for other information. "The place is heavily guarded, but I think we can manage with the right equipment."  
  
"We're gonna get to the bottom of this" Said Yakko. Everyone nodded in agreement. For the next several hours Amanda studied the building on the PC, Dot just sat down and read her book, and Yakko tried to teach Carly how to make anvils fall on peoples heads.  
  
Yakko came over and asked her a question.  
  
"How did you get so smart all of the sudden? Two days ago you were a ditz, and now you act like a genius.  
  
"Oh, I was just trying to make Carly look good." Amanda replied. "She is so self-conscious about being an idiot." They both look ed over to see Carly trying to get a square block into a round hole.  
  
"Get in there you stupid block! Carly yelled "I'm gonna make you fit." She started to hit the block trying to get it in the hole.  
  
"Oh" Was all Yakko could say. He went over to Carly.  
  
"Ok now Carly" He said in a sing-song voice, "I'm gonna help you with those anvils now."  
  
"Okay" She got up and walked to the middle of the room to practice.  
  
"Concentrate" He said "try to hit the X mark  
  
"Okay" Said Carly. She snapped her fingers causing an anvil to fall on Yakko. "Oops" She said as she helped him up. "I guess I need a little more practice."  
  
"It sure looks that way." He said rubbing his head  
  
"Oh look," Said Amanda suddenly "The news is on in a minute."  
  
Confused Yakko said "And this has a point because."  
  
"We can see what other cartoons have been cancelled. They're doing a special on it."  
  
"Oh" Said Dot "How did she know that" She whispered to the others.  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"Just turn on the T.V." She said exasperatedly.  
  
"And in other news," Said the broadcaster "Children's cartoons are being cancelled left and right. The Animaniacs being the most recent.  
  
"They love us, they really love us!" Cried Dot  
  
"An anonymous company has been paying the T.V. station to cancel cartoons. The others that have been cancelled consist of: Tiny Toons, Garfield and Friends, Road Rovers, Pinky and the Brian, and Jim Henson's Muppet Babies. Are children getting tired of these shows.or is someone trying to kill our childhood?"  
  
Carly turned off the T.V. and turned to Amanda  
  
"That was so beautiful" She said  
  
"I think I have an idea" Amanda announced  
  
"Well what do ya want? A biscuit.  
  
Why don't you just jump in a lake and breathe."  
  
"Weasel!"  
  
"Possum!"  
  
I'm a flamingo get it straight!"  
  
"Girls, don't fight over nonsense" Said Yakko "That's our job." The three siblings smiled  
  
"Sorry" Carly said  
  
"Yeah, sorry." Amanda agreed "Now back to my ingenious idea." She pulled a screen down out of nowhere  
  
"Hey!" Carly yelled "I can't even get an anvil to fall on the right person. How can you do that?"  
  
"Practice." Amanda said smugly "I think we should hold an investigation"  
  
"Whatcha talking bout Willis?" Asked Wakko  
  
"Wellllll since the antidisestablishmentarianism is transmitted through the hypo-nuclear sound waves of the blah blah blady blahblah  
  
Dot whispered to the others "Is anyone else getting this?" She saw her brothers sleeping and Carly looking dumbfounded.  
  
"Do you guys get it" Asked Amanda  
  
The two boys woke up and Carly snapped out of her trance  
  
"O yeah"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Got it"  
  
"Don't need to tell me twice"  
  
They all said this at exactly the same time.  
  
"Then repeat what I just said"  
  
"Something about monkey nucleuses" Said Carly  
  
"I'll repeat it"  
  
"This time in English please" Dot asked  
  
"Okay, First we have to find out who is canceling the shows. To do that we have to conduct an investigation. Then we figure out what to do from there.  
  
"No duh" Said Carly  
  
Amanda gave her a well-if-your-so-smart-why-didn't-you-figure-it-out looks.  
  
"I think the best place to start is the library." Said Carly  
  
"I think we should look in the town archives" Said Amanda  
  
"I think we should do both." Yakko said "We'll split up and one group can go to the library and the other to the town archives.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Then it's settled" Said Yakko, Tomorrow, hopefully we'll get to the bottom of this mystery"  
  
The next morning the five of them got up and ready to go.  
  
"Okay Carly, you go with Wakko and Yakko, and I'll go with Dot.  
  
"Oooohhhh no! I'm not going with those two again  
  
"FINE! I'll go with Dot and you go with Wakko and Yakko  
  
"Ok, that's better."  
  
As she was walking to the library Carly noticed her mistake.  
  
"AMANDA! I'm gonna kill you! AGAIN!" 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Yes.we do own Animaniacs. And I think I just saw a pig fly by.  
  
  
  
As Dot and Amanda were walking to the Town Archives, Dot asked Amanda  
  
"Do you think Carly will be mad at you for making her go with my brothers again?"  
  
"Of course, but she won't get hurt.  
  
Back at the library, Carly was looking for a clue when a bookcase fell on her head.  
  
"OOPS!" Yelled Yakko. "Guess I should have yelled timber"  
  
"I did it!!" Yelled Dot.  
  
"What? Did you find anything useful?" Asked Amanda anxiously  
  
"Yeah.I found the treasure map to the buried treasure in my game.  
  
"DOT!!!" Screamed Amanda "you're supposed to be looking for things that will help you stay alive  
  
in Toon World. AND we need to find a way for Carly and me to get back home.  
  
"OK geez. Don't have a cow. It's possible here ya know.  
  
"Just get to work"  
  
"Look at this" Said Carly holding up a newspaper article for Wakko and Yakko to read.  
  
"It's an article" She said and started to read.  
  
"News Reel 1960  
  
"New technology allows toons to turn into humans and visa versa. A Mr. Smith came to a group of  
  
toon scientists at Acme Labs volunteering to be a test subject for this new machine. "We told him it  
  
was too dangerous. He then proceeded to give us a wad sum of money. We accepted only for the  
  
sake of science.really." Said a scientist. Unfortunately, the experiment went terribly wrong, turning  
  
Smith into a mutated toon type thingy. The guy went crazy.he destroyed our lab and just walked out  
  
the door. A few days later, an anonymous letter was sent to the destroyed lab saying 'You'll never  
  
stop me.I will destroy all toons'.  
  
Signed Anonymous A.K.A John Smith"  
  
"Boy, he's a smart one" Said Yakko.  
  
"Anyway," Said Carly continuing to read "Smith disappeared for several years. Everyone forgot  
  
about him. He probably died, the crazy fool, who knows?"  
  
"And." Said Yakko and Wakko  
  
"That's it.that's the end of the article." Said Carly.  
  
At the Town Archives.  
  
"Hey, look" Said Amanda  
  
"What is it?" asked Dot  
  
"An article" with that she started to read. "News Reel 1995  
  
Jim Henson's Muppet Babies was recently taken off the air. An anonymous company paid several  
  
thousand dollars to have the show taken off ASAP. Several days later all the babies disappeared.  
  
Most think that they just vanished as all toons do when forgotten, but others believe it to be murder."  
  
"Hey" Yelled Dot to Amanda "I found some more."  
  
"It looks like all the toons, and more, that we saw on the news were supposedly 'murdered'." Said  
  
Amanda skimming through the articles.  
  
"That means." Dot stopped short "Don't even talk about it" Said Amanda  
  
"If only we knew the name of this anonymous company." Said Carly  
  
"Excuse me" the librarian said suddenly realizing who she was talking to "You, out, NOW!" and she  
  
shoved the three out the door.  
  
"What was that all about? Asked Carly  
  
"I'll tell you later" Said Yakko "lets head toward the Town Archives. Maybe Amanda and Dot have fond something."  
  
When Yakko, Wakko, and Carly arrived at the Town Archives, Amanda and Dot had apparently  
  
been thrown out also.  
  
"Did you find anything" Asked Carly  
  
"Yeah." Said Amanda and they told each other what they found  
  
"Well" Said Yakko "There's nothing more we can do today." And with that they all went back to  
  
the water tower.  
  
Dot gave Carly and Amanda two of her pajamas to wear. After everyone changed into their night  
  
clothes, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, and Amanda played cards. Since Carly couldn't play cards to save her  
  
life, she sat on the couch and drew. Soon it got really late. Wakko and Dot went to bed, Carly  
  
continued to draw, and Yakko and Amanda watched the 11 o'clock news. When the news was over,  
  
Yakko turned the T.V. off. Amanda snatched Carly's drawing and told her to go to bed.  
  
"Aren't you tired" Amanda asked  
  
"No" Carly replied  
  
"Go to sleep Carly"  
  
"You're not my mother"  
  
"Maybe not, but I'm still older than you"  
  
"Wow.a whole five months"  
  
"Are you two sister?" Amanda and Carly looked at each other and cracked up. They almost died of laughter.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Yakko said  
  
"If we're sisters," Said Carly "Then I'm they incredibly tan one"  
  
"And I'm the one that's allergic to the sun"  
  
Yakko shook his head and started to walk away.  
  
"Goodnight" He said  
  
"Night" Carly and Amanda said in unison  
  
Several hours later, at about 3 a.m. Carly woke up dying of thirst. She ran to get a glass of water.  
  
She looked over and saw that the front door was open. She walked out to see Yakko staring into  
  
abyss. Carly snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, scaring him half to death.  
  
"Don't do that!" Yakko said angrily  
  
"Why are you out here?" Carly asked  
  
"Because"  
  
"Because what?"  
  
"Because I'm thinking"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?  
  
For a while neither of them spoke  
  
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" Asked Carly  
  
"What do you mean" Asked Yakko  
  
"Amanda and me, do you think we'll get back to our world?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course" with that Yakko put his arm around her shoulders. She immediately noticed and took it  
  
off.  
  
"No touchy" Carly announced  
  
After that, they stood in silence, only enjoying each others company; Until Carly spotted someone  
  
walking towards the waster tower.  
  
"Who would be out this late?" She asked  
  
"Don't know" Yakko replied  
  
They just watched him very closely. When he started to climb the ladder to the water tower, they  
  
decided to wake everyone up. Before they even got a chance to walk back in, the mysterious stranger  
  
was up the ladder. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing.ok maybe I own my some of my clothes, and some of the food in my house, and my books on my bookshelf, and..well you get the point anyway.  
Yakko and Carly turned around and found themselves staring down the barrel of a gun.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Yakko  
  
The man said nothing  
  
"Hello?" Said Carly  
  
The dude just grabbed her putting her hands behind her back and the end of the gun to her head.  
  
"Hey!" said Yakko angrily  
  
"You two will come with me." Said the man  
  
"And if we don't?" Asked Yakko  
  
"Then you can kiss your sister goodbye."  
  
"Hold up.I am not his sis."  
  
"Well.." Said the man interrupting  
  
"Fine" Said Yakko. And with that they climbed down the ladder and followed the guy  
  
into the night.  
When Wakko, Dot, and Amanda woke up the next morning, they noticed two of them were missing.  
  
"There's only three of us here!" Cried Dot  
  
"So who's missing?" Asked Wakko  
  
"The girls just stared at him.  
  
Amanda looked at the clock.  
  
"THE NEWS IS ON!!!!" Exclaimed Amanda "My brother and your best friend are missing.AND YOUR WORRIED ABOUT  
  
THE NEWS!!!"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh.ok"  
  
They all sat down and watched the news.  
  
"In other news," Said the newscaster "Yakko and Dot Warner disappeared yesterday.  
  
Police are still looking for clues. Most assume that they disappeared because of the  
  
shows canceling. Wakko Warner was questioned earlier today about the loss of his  
  
siblings. More at 11."  
  
"But But" Said Amanda  
  
"I'm right here!" Said Dot "I haven't disappeared!"  
  
"What questions?" Asked Wakko  
  
"Ok now, what in the world was that?" Asked Amanda  
  
"How can they say I've disappeared?"  
  
"And what questions?"  
  
"We've got to find Carly and Yakko."  
  
"Yeah, something's definitely not right."  
Meanwhile, the strange man locked Carly and Yakko up in a cell.  
  
"This is great!" Carly said sarcastically "I cannot believe I'm stuck in a cell with you IN YOUR SISTERS PAJAMAS!!!"  
  
"Mwa, goodnight everybody!" Said Yakko  
  
"This isn't funny!" Carly pointed out "How are we gonna get out of here?"  
  
"Got any paint?" asked Yakko "Preferably black" Carly looked at him funny. "I think so; Dot keeps everything in these pajamas." She  
  
started to pull out loads of stuff. Horses, cars, basketballs, etc, etc.  
  
"Finally" She said pulling out the paint can  
  
"Stand back" Yakko said as he began painting a tunnel on the wall of the cell  
  
"Why do I have to stand back?" Asked Carly "It's not like a train is gonna."  
  
A train comes through the tunnel and hits Carly  
  
"Sometimes a train gets stuck in the tunnel. It's a good thing you're a toon now or  
  
you'd be jail kill."  
  
"You mean road kill."  
  
"Does this look like a road to you?" He asked "Come on lets go."  
Back at the water tower, Wakko, Dot, and Amanda got dressed and headed out to look  
  
for Yakko and Carly. The first place they looked was Acme Labs. The lab was dark and  
  
creepy.  
  
"This lab is dark and creepy" Said Dot  
  
See we told you so  
  
There was nothing there except two small rats in a cage  
  
"O my" Said Amanda  
"By the time Yakko and Carly got back to the water tower, Wakko , Dot, and Amanda  
  
had left.  
  
They changed out of their pajamas  
  
"I wonder where they went" Thought Carly  
  
"I don't know" Yakko sighed  
Meanwhile, at another location.  
  
"What do you mean you only got two of them?" Asked the man sitting at the desk  
  
"I'm sorry sir" Said the skinny man  
  
"Sorry.SORRY.sorry's not gonna cut it Smithers. I want all three of the Warners  
  
here tonight.or else."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"No more mistakes"  
  
"Smithers walked out with a gloomy look on his face. He went to a door and slid a  
  
card through the little slot next to the door. Thus making the door open. He walked  
  
down to the last cell in the hall and opened the door. He was surprised to find an empty  
  
cell with a train tunnel painted on the wall. He immediately picked up his cell phone and  
  
dialed.  
  
"They've escaped" He said "I want search parties all over. Get them back here  
  
NOW!"  
  
He hung up the phone and ran towards the tunnel, crashing into the wall with a thud.  
  
"E-Z SQUEEZY LEMON PEAZY." He said before he fell to the floor.  
Back at Acme Labs..  
  
Wakko, Dot, and Amanda looked around for anything that would help.  
  
"Do you think these rats might know something?" Asked Amanda  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but we are not rats" Said the one with a really big head. "Well at least I'm not just a rat." He said looking at the really skinny rat.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Dot "You're Brain and that's Pinky"  
  
"Correct" said Brain  
  
"How have you guys been? You look different now that they've cancelled your show"  
  
Said Wakko  
  
"We have been absolutely terrible"  
Meanwhile (You think I've said meanwhile enough...Nah.) back at the water tower  
  
"Do you think that man will come back?" Asked Yakko  
  
"Uhhh- no, he'll just looking the cell and say 'I guess they're gone, oh well.guess I'll  
  
go eat a muffin'.of course he'll come back!" Carly said  
  
"oh ok"  
  
All the sudden they heard a noise.  
  
"What was that?" Asked Carly nervously  
  
"Dun know" Said Yakko  
  
The two of them turned around to see the same man with an evil grin on his face. At  
  
the some time a bolt of lightning struck and Carly screamed while jumping into Yakko's  
  
arms.  
  
"We've been waiting for you" Said the man  
  
"We?" Said Yakko  
  
They turned around to see some more guys with evil grins. Yakko snapped his fingers,  
  
dropped Carly, grabbed her hand, and ran out the door. At the same time, an anvil fell on  
  
the first guys head and the rest of them ran after Carly and Yakko.  
  
"You two, STOP!" Yelled one guy  
  
"O, sure, we're just gonna stop and let you catch us. Good plan."  
  
The two of them ran down the studio lot. They went in an alleyway and watched the  
  
dudes run past them.  
  
"Boy," Said Carly "That was a smart bunch."  
  
"Yep" Said Yakko "Come on." He grabbed Carly's hand again. Carly pulled away.  
  
"Whoa there cowboy. Where are we going now?"  
  
"To find Wakko, Dot, and Amanda."  
  
"And where do you suppose they are?"  
  
"I don't know, but we sure won't find them standing around here."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Come on." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her along.  
Back with Amanda, Wakko, and Dot.  
  
"So" Said Amanda "Do you know anything about a mutated toon?"  
  
"No" Said Brain  
  
"Nope" Said Pinky  
  
"Then your no help" Said Amanda "Come on you guys" She grabbed Wakko and Dot  
  
and walked put.  
  
Carly and Yakko were walking along and didn't see the three figures in front of them.  
  
They kept on walking until they bumped into those three people. Who just happened to  
  
be Amanda, Wakko, and Dot (Big Surprise!)  
  
"Guys!" They all exclaimed at once.  
  
"I though you were." Said Carly'  
  
"Me too" finished Amanda  
  
"After saying their hellos, and explained what had happened, they tried to figure out  
  
what to do next.  
  
"Well," Said Yakko "We can't go back to the water tower."  
  
"Then where do we go?" Said Dot  
  
"I know" Said Carly "We can sleep on the roof of this building next to us. That way  
  
no one will find us."  
  
"Carly that's a great idea!" Said Amanda  
  
"Really? Thanks!"  
  
"No you idiot, I'm not sleeping on a roof!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Carly has a point ya know" Said Yakko  
  
"Huh?" Said Dot and Amanda  
  
Wakko pulled a bag out and took out a ladder  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes.  
  
Amanda, Carly, Dot, Wakko, and Yakko climbed up the ladder.  
At the other location  
  
"Did you get them Smithers?"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"You better get them or I will feed you to my dogs." "Yes sir, but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"There were 2 others with them. I think they are multiplying"  
  
"Well your just gonna have to get all of them, won't you Smithers."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"Dismissed"  
  
Smithers walked out  
"I can't believe I'm sleeping on a roof." Complained Amanda  
  
"We're not actually sleeping right now" Carly pointed out  
  
"Carly"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Shut-up"  
  
"You"  
  
"No, you"  
  
"Grrrrr"  
  
"Growl"  
  
The two girls pounced on each other and started to fight.  
  
"Girls!!" Said Yakko "There are more important matters at hand here"  
  
Yakko pulled Carly out of the fight and Wakko pulled Amanda out. Once everyone  
  
calmed down, they tried to discuss what they should do. "I still don't know why I have to sleep on a roof." Said Amanda  
  
"I agree" Said Dot  
  
"It's all we have right now"  
  
"Stop agreeing with your little girlfriend!!!" Yelled Amanda  
  
"What?!" Asked Yakko  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
As the two argued, Dot slowly slipped away to where Wakko and Carly were sitting  
  
around eating popcorn and watching the fight.  
  
"Popcorn?" Asked Wakko, offering his sister some  
  
"Thanks" She said as she stuffed a handful into her mouth  
  
"This is better than Jerry Springer!" Carly said  
  
"You know she's talking about you." Dot told Carly  
  
"Nu uh"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Oh well"  
  
"It sounds like your jealous!" Yelled Yakko  
  
"Oh" Said Amanda "So you do admit you like her!"  
  
"No. But if I did you'd be jealous!"  
  
"You wish"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"Why would I be jealous of her? Especially if she has you!"  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOO" Said Wakko and Dot  
  
"Okay Okay" Said Carly "That's enough"  
  
"Yeah" Said Wakko  
  
"Lets get some sleep" Said Dot  
  
Wakko pulled two tents, sleeping bags, pillows, and a campfire out of his bag. The  
  
girls went into one tent, while the boys went into the other.  
Meanwhile.oh you know!!!  
  
"Have you found them yet?"  
  
"No Sir"  
  
"You have 24 hours Smithers."  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Smithers walked out.  
  
"Even if I find them, they'll just get away again." Smithers thought foe a minute and  
  
snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"  
Everyone was sound asleep in the tents. Well I wouldn't say sound cuz Dot was snoring  
  
as loud as a chair saw dropped off the Empire State building. Carly couldn't take it  
  
anymore. She got up and went outside, She walked to the edge of the roof and sat down.  
  
She saw two guys walking in the street. She jumped and fell backwards when she  
  
noticed one of them saw her. The guys went in the building and went up to the roof.  
  
Carly froze.  
  
"Umm, hi" She said. The guys walked towards her. Carly snapped her fingers causing  
  
an anvil to fall on the ground below.  
  
"O. crap" She said. The guys grabbed her and dragged her down the building. Carly  
  
screamed and struggled trying to get away, but it was useless. In the morning Yakko found a note outside his tent.  
  
"If you ever want to see this Warner again please come to this address below:  
  
2424 Baker Drive  
  
He woke everyone up to show them the note.  
  
"It's a trap" Said Amanda "You wouldn't be so dumb as to walk into a trap."  
  
The Warners looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"Ok, so I was wrong. But we have to get Carly out another way."  
  
"I think we should go there and see what we can do to stop this evil maniac." Said Dot  
  
Wakko broke into song "We're Animaniacs, and we're zany to the."  
  
"No Wakko.not Animaniacs.maniac." Said Amanda  
  
"I know. I just wanted to see if the equilibrium of the equivalent to the volcanic mass  
  
of the mathematical term was equal to a parabola."  
  
All three just stood there and looked at Wakko with their mouths open.  
  
"Anyway" Said Dot "Back to the subject of the crazy man.  
  
"Hi guys" Said Laura  
  
Laura is Carly and Amanda's friend. She just popped out of thin air.  
  
"Laura! I'm so glad to see you!" Said Amanda  
  
"Why?" Asked Laura  
  
"Because Carly has been kidnapped again and no one can think of a way to get her  
  
back so.By the way Laura, how did you get here?"  
  
"I found a box in the parking lot and it sucked me in and I came here as a Warner!"  
  
Said Laura  
  
"O well that's what happened to me and Carly."  
  
"ANOTHER ONE!" Exclaimed Wakko  
  
"Now it's getting scary" Said Yakko  
Meanwhile Carly was stuck in a cell all by herself.  
  
"I'm hungry." She thought "I hope their not stupid enough to come after me. They'll  
  
fall right into the trap. MMMM.I smell donuts."  
  
Wakko, Dot, Yakko, Amanda, and Laura (that's a lot of Warners) were on their way to  
  
the place. They knocked on the door opening a trap door making them fall into a cell  
  
with Carly.  
  
"Great Job" Said Carly  
  
"Hi Carly!" Said Laura  
  
"Hey buddy, how'd you get here?"  
  
"The box"  
  
"Oh, one heck of a trip ain't it."  
  
"Yep"  
  
All of the sudden Smithers walked up to the front of the cell.  
  
"Finally" He said "You five, or six, have caused a lot of trouble. Tomorrow you will  
  
be executed at dawn."  
  
"Why" asked Wakko  
  
"You'll see soon" He looked at the guard next to him "Keep an eye on them." And  
  
with that, he walked out.  
  
"Ummmm, I just got here so I kind of don't wanna die, so um." Said Laura  
  
"Don't worry," Said Dot "watch this" "She went to the front of the cell and tapped on the guard. All of the sudden she had  
  
big cute eyes and a lollipop in her hand.  
  
"Mr. Guard" She said "Can you pweesy weasy let us go?"  
  
"No"  
  
"PWEEZ"  
  
"Stop it"  
  
"PWEEZY WEZ"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He opened the cell letting them out.  
  
"Some girls got it, some don't" Said Dot  
  
Everyone looked at her. Yakko grabbed her hand and led everyone out.  
  
"Hold it right there!" Said Smithers  
  
"Sorry!" Said Carly  
  
"Split up!" Yelled Yakko  
  
With that thy all went in different directions  
  
Carly, Yakko, and Wakko went one way and Laura, Dot, and Amanda went another.  
  
Halfway down the hallway, Carly screamed  
  
"AMANDA" She looked at who she had gone with. Wakko and Yakko looked at her  
  
and smiled  
"Amanda, Dot, and Laura stopped suddenly. They had reached a dead end.  
  
"How are we supposed to get out?" Asked Laura  
  
"Like this" And Dot pulled a ladder down from the ceiling.  
  
They all climbed up and got to the roof.  
Meanwhile, guards were chasing Yakko, Wakko, and Carly. They ran up the stairs to  
  
the roof. Laura, Amanda, and Dot were already there of course. They were drinking  
  
lemonade.  
  
"How..did.you.guys..get .here.so.fast?" Asked Carly out of breath  
  
"Ladder" Said Amanda coyly  
  
Wakko, Yakko, and Carly collapsed into three chairs. But not for long, because the  
  
guards rushed up the stairs. The Warners backs were to them so they were put into sacks  
  
and thrown into a cell.  
  
"Hey!" Yelled Carly "I've been in here one two many times!"  
  
Just then a fat cartoon came up to the cell door and laughed at them.  
  
"I didn't realize there were six of you" He laughed "But I got you all now. And the  
  
spell will finally make me human again."  
  
"What if we get away?" Asked Laura  
  
"You can't, cartoons can't use their powers in this cell." He walked away  
  
Five of them talked while Amanda thought over things for a while. "I got it" She  
  
yelled  
  
"What" Carly, Wakko, Yakko, Dot, and Laura said in unison.  
  
"Cartoons can't use their powers in here right"  
  
"Yeah" Said Laura "So?"  
  
"Well Carly, Laura, and I aren't cartoons!" She said "We're real people in cartoon  
  
bodies!" "But Laura hasn't been here long enough to know anything." Said Carly  
  
"Let me finish. Carly, can you make an anvil fall yet?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well try. Dot can distract the fat guy with her cuteness stuff, and I can." She told  
  
them her fabulous plan.  
  
"Got it everyone? Ok Good, here goes nothing."  
  
"Help mister o help me" Dot yelled  
  
Mr. Smith came running down the hallway  
  
"What is it you dumb Warner?"  
  
"I hurt my foot" She said and gave him the same face she gave the guard earlier. He  
  
melted just like that *snaps fingers*.  
  
"Well lets just get some ice for that foot" and he took out his keys to open the door.  
  
"NOW!" Yelled Amanda  
  
Carly snapped her fingers and an anvil fell from the sky onto Mr. Smiths' head.  
  
"Yes!" Carly yelled "I did it!"  
  
"The keys flew from his hand and Amanda got them. She opened the door and they all  
  
ran out. Guards came out from everywhere. The all started fighting. In the end Carly  
  
broke two noses, Laura knocked one person out, Wakko and Yakko someone silly  
  
(literally) and Amanda and Dot led two people into trap doors each.  
  
"That's all of the" Said Wakko  
  
Mr. Smith came up behind them and said "Not quite"  
  
"They turned around and saw him. The anvil must have had a worse affect than they  
  
thought because his human half was showing through the cartoon part.  
  
Suddenly everyone was in a fighting stance, ready to pounce.  
  
"Get ready to die Warners." Mr. Smith said calmly  
  
"That is impossible Mister." Said Dot "We can't die, just disappear. Now they" She  
  
pointed to Carly Laura and Amanda "They can die"  
  
"Thanks" The girls said sarcastically  
  
"That's where you're wrong." He said and pulled out a gun and put a green bullet in it.  
  
"That can't kill humans though" Said Carly  
  
"Lets try and see" he pulled Laura over and put the gun to her head  
  
"You do what I say or you can say bye bye to little Miss Mary Sunshine here!"  
  
"O well nice knowing ya Laura." Said Amanda  
  
Everyone gave her a mean look.  
  
"It was a joke!"  
  
"John (Mr. Smith) led them down a flight of stairs into a cell.  
  
"What is you deal with cells?" Asked Laura  
  
"Now every one of you is gonna feel the pain I felt! All you toons are gonna die!  
  
Starting with this girl!" He was abut to pull the trigger when Yakko yelled  
  
"Wait, Doesn't she get a last request?"  
  
"I want an ice cream sundae." Said Laura  
  
"Shut-up" And he pulled the trigger  
  
Laura screamed louder than she had ever screamed in her life. And the next thing she  
  
knew, she was human again.  
  
"Laura, what happened?" Asked Carly  
  
"I guess the bullet killed the cartoon side of me"  
  
"Stupid bullets" Said John "I knew I shouldn't have bought them from that door to  
  
door sales person."  
  
"Now that I am back in my real body I can't do anything! You guys have to...." She  
  
disappeared  
  
"LAURA!" Screamed Carly  
  
"Your next." Said John pointing the gun at Amanda.  
  
She had little time to think. She remembered the mirror in her purse and pulled it out  
  
before the bullet hit her. The bullet, instead, bounced of the mirror and hit John.  
  
"NOOOOOO" He screamed  
  
The bullet hit him in the heart and killed him.  
  
"OH my." Said Carly and she fainted  
  
"I'm not carrying her" Said Amanda  
  
"I'll do it" Said Yakko picking Carly up.  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" Yelled Carly as soon as Yakko started carrying her.  
  
They all went back to the water tower.  
  
"News Time!" Said Amanda as soon as they walked in  
  
"Do you ever think about anything but the news?" Asked Wakko  
  
"Yes, I think about shopping, but since I haven't seen a mall since I got her, I'm gonna  
  
watch the news."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"And today in cartoons, all of the shows that had been cancelled in the past years have  
  
mysteriously reappeared everywhere. The Muppets in their house, Garfield in the  
  
kitchen, and many more. Who knows why they disappeared and came back all these  
  
years later? Maybe we'll never know.  
  
They turned off the T.V.  
  
"Well now the only problem is how to get home." Said Carly  
  
Just then, the mirror in Amanda's hand started to glow.  
  
"Amanda, I think we found the way to and from toon world." Carly said  
  
Yeah, now we won't have to sit through our history teacher's dumb lessons." Said  
  
Amanda  
  
They all said their good-byes, Carly, Amanda, and Dot cried (their girls, what do you  
  
expect.) And Wakko and Yakko just shook their hands.  
  
"GGGGGOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDBBBBBBYYYYYYEEEEEEEE" Yelled  
  
Amanda and Carly as they glided through the mirror.  
  
"See ya, come back soon." Said the Warners  
  
"About five minutes after they left, Amanda and Carly showed up in the parking lot  
  
where the box was. Laura was there and told them how when you're human you can't be  
  
in toon world. She left and Amanda and Carly were left there to wonder. Carly snapped  
  
her fingers, nothing happened.  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream" She said  
  
"I don't know" Said Amanda "I just don't know."  
Back in Toon World  
  
Smithers came out of the building.  
  
"Darn those girls." He said through gritted teeth "They'll pay" He said clenching his  
  
fists "All those Warners, they'll pay. I swear it!" 


End file.
